La chaleur des corps
by namayu
Summary: Gojyo a froid... Hum, ca c'est du résumé, navré.


Cela faisait mal... si mal... Mais il ne savait plus ce qui le faisait souffrir le plus. Etait-ce son poignet brisé sous les coups de la veille ? Etait-ce la peur de la mort ou la douleur de se voir une fois de plus rejeté? Peut-être était-ce tout simplement sa résignation à mourir qui vibrait si douloureusement entre ses côtes, dans ses reins, dans ses entrailles. Qui le faisait souffrir à en mourir. Le fait de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue possible. De savoir que c'était le seul moyen de ne plus la voir pleurer. De ne plus la **faire** pleurer. Alors, il ferma les yeux. Et attendit que le froid de la lame vienne faire couler tout ce rouge qui vivait en lui. La mort était-elle toujours si longue à venir ?

Le coup ne vint pas. A vrai dire, même s'il l'acceptait, il sentait qu'il en avait peur. Il n'osait pas rouvrir les yeux, par crainte que sa peur l'emporte et qu'elle ne lui dicte de vivre. Ce ne fut que quand il entendit le souffle froid de la lame qui sifflait dans les airs qu'il ouvrit les yeux, pour faire face. Et alors, alors, il vit.

Debout, devant lui, le corps tituba quelques secondes, comme ivre, avant de s'affaisser lentement sur lui-même, pour s'effondrer enfin tout à fait.

Hébété, l'enfant fixa un instant tout ce rouge qui s'écoulait en frémissant doucement. Comme hypnotisé par cette vie qui s'enfuyait. Une vie qui en fin de compte n'était pas la sienne. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, à cette heure, c'était ce froid intense qui s'emparait de lui. Il frissonna et leva un regard hagard vers les gouttes cinabres qui perlaient sur la lame avant de venir s'écraser sans bruit au sol. Son regard glissa lentement le long de l'acier. Atteint la garde de l'épée. Puis le poignet solide qui la tenait encore fermement. Le long de ce bras qui tremblait encore. Pour atteindre le visage de Jien. Et les larmes silencieuses qui roulaient sur les joues pâles de son frère... Le regard qu'ils échangèrent alors était mort lui aussi. Et Gojyo fixa le sillon brillant de ces larmes sur les joues haves.

Il entendit à peine le bruit des pas de Jien qui s'éloignait, chancelant. Seuls retentissaient à ses oreilles, trop jeunes encore pour toute cette souffrance, l'écho déchirant des sanglots de la silhouette noire qui s'éloignait pour toujours. L'ombre se détacha un instant violemment sur la lumière du jour, dans un contraste qui brûlait les yeux, pour disparaître à tout jamais.

Et l'enfant tabou resta seul dans les ténèbres, dans cette pièce emplie de l'odeur du sang, dans cette pénombre qui bruissait encore des sanglots de Jien. Il se ramassa sur lui-même. Se recroquevilla.

Il était glacé. Il ne pleurait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Jien lui avait appris à rester fort. Mais il avait froid. Il avait si froid. Alors, il vint se blottir doucement contre le corps de sa mère endormie, pour se réchauffer auprès de cette chaleur qui mourrait lentement.

― Maman, pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il en frissonnant faiblement.

Ce n'est qu'alors que les larmes vinrent brûler ses yeux. Et il pleura.

Gojyo se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur battant. La peur lui vrillait les entrailles. Il mit un temps avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était plus un enfant. Que de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis. Et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Il passa une main rapide sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes. Cela l'agaçait de pleurer. Il n'était pas faible. Il avait appris à être fort. Et à oublier. La seule chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à effacer, c'était cette sensation de froid permanent au fond de lui. Il savait d'ailleurs que c'était pour cela qu'il cherchait désespérément des corps chauds contre lesquels passer sa nuit. Au fond, il n'avait rien d'un pervers. Il avait juste froid. Et il voulait oublier cet étau de glace qui enserrait son coeur.

Les souvenirs violents de ce rouge si vif qui, une fois, une seule et unique fois l'avait rapproché de sa mère, revinrent à sa mémoire. Et, pour ne pas laisser les sanglots l'étouffer, il vint se blottir contre le corps anonyme et chaud qui partageait sa couche, afin de tenter d'absorber un peu de cette chaleur réconfortante.

Il se figea tout à coup et le froid s'empara de nouveau brusquement de lui lorsque deux yeux améthystes s'ouvrirent et le dévisagèrent.

― Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, le kappa?

La voix était froide, atone. Et Gojyo ne parvenait à y déceler aucun sentiment. Pourtant, son instinct de survie lui soufflait que la situation prenait une tournure dangereuse. Tout lui revint en mémoire: leur arrivée à l'hôtel, la réceptionniste (mignonne, d'ailleurs) leur signalant qu'ils ne disposaient plus que de deux chambres avec lit double, le scandale qu'avait fait Sanzo, puis la décision du _namagusa_ _bonzu_ de partager sa chambre avec lui, puis ce même _bonzu_ le mettant à la porte de ladite chambre en lui signalant qu'il comptait bien le voir assouvir ses instincts pervers, et donc que par conséquent il était inutile pour lui d'envisager ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant revenir passer la nuit à l'hôtel et qu'il pouvait bien dormir dehors. Puis il y avait eu le bar, les jolies filles, et l'alcool, et la lassitude. Après... Après... Après, il ne se souvenait plus vraiment. Mais les fous furieux qui jouaient du tambour sous son crâne lui disaient suffisamment qu'il avait dû bien trop boire et que...― _kami_ _sama_!!!― il avait confondu ce foutu _bonzu_ avec le corps d'une jolie fille...!

Mais bon, allez lui expliquer cela maintenant.

Curieusement, le canon du célèbre Smith et Wesson ne vint pas se poser contre son front, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Mais il aurait préféré cela, malgré tout, à la réplique cinglante que lui lança le bonze en plein visage :

― Eh bien alors, on appelle sa maman, la nuit? On a peur dans le noir, le kappa?

Le regard violet brillait d'une fureur concentrée, et un sourire cynique étirait les lèvres pâles du moine. Pourtant, la lueur meurtrière chancela, puis faiblit et disparut lorsque Sanzo vit le tabou détourner la tête en crispant les mâchoires et en serrant les poings.

Les mèches flamboyantes de l'hanyou vinrent voiler le visage halé et cacher toute expression aux yeux du moine. Mais celui-ci sentit que l'habituelle assurance, pleine de morgue et de cynisme de Gojyo, avait cédé la place à une fragilité qu'il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer un jour chez le demi-yokaï. Même si l'idée le répugnait, Sanzo se sentit décontenancé par la réaction du kappa.

Il poussa un « tch » exaspéré en rejetant les draps, s'empara de son paquet de cigarette et alla s'établir sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

― P.. Pardonne-moi, Sanzo.. J'avais.. J'avais juste froid, balbutia Gojyo, le visage enseveli dans les ténèbres, alors que les reflets d'argent de la lune venait danser sur son ombre..

Sa voix paraissait également plus fragile dans l'obscurité.

Sanzo alluma sa clope avant de saisir une couverture et de la lancer au visage du tabou.

― Baka ! La prochaine fois, prends ça, au lieu de me confondre avec une de tes conquêtes.

Sa voix avait perdu son accent froid. Il n'y avait pas de colère dans le ton. Peut-être un peu d'ennui. Et surtout une immense maladresse, comme génée.

Gojyo ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de se redresser pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, en tournant le dos à la fenêtre. Puis il s'enveloppa dans la couverture.

Sanzo poussa alors un soupir et son regard se dirigea vers le paysage qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi en silence, sans échanger le moindre mot. Se tournant le dos. Puis, doucement, les premières gouttes se mirent à tomber. Et vint la pluie, qui noya la nuit sous un halo terne et gris. Les yeux de Sanzo se voilèrent légèrement à leur tour, tandis que le jeune homme se laissait imprégner par la mélancolie nocturne.

― Tu sais, moi aussi, j'ai froid, par moments..., murmura-t-il si bas, que c'est à peine si Gojyo l'entendit.

Le tabou se demanda un instant si Sanzo s'adressait à lui. Mais le moine n'avait pas changé de position, blotti dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre et le visage tourné vers ce monde extérieur qui se diluait sous le crépitement de l'averse. Gojyo le dévisagea longuement. Enfin, Sanzo frissonna et se leva d'un mouvement lent, presque mécanique. Sans âme. Avant de regagner le lit d'un pas lourd. Il s'assit à son tour sur le rebord du lit, qui gémit doucement dans le noir.

― Tu crois vraiment que tout ce qui est rouge sombre dans ce monde est lié au sang, demanda-t-il enfin au tabou avant de se tourner à demi et de s'emparer d'une mèche de cheveux du tabou. Il la considéra un instant, ombre noire dans sa main blanche.

―Il n'y a pas que le sang qui est rouge. Ce n'est pas que la couleur du remords, souffla-t-il, répétant ces mêmes paroles qu'il lui avait dites, il y a longtemps. Dans un autre temps. Dans un autre lieu.

Gojyo se raidit légèrement sous la réflexion, tandis que Sanzo se réfugiait de nouveau sous les couvertures en se recroquevillant. Le tabou resta muet, avant de laisser un vague sourire effleurer son visage. Il secoua la tête pensivement, avant de s'ensevelir à son tour dans les draps.

― Et ne va plus me confondre avec une des tes poules, résonna alors la voix de Sanzo dans l'obscurité, comme un avertissement.

A côté de lui, Gojyo sentit le corps de Sanzo bouger. Celui-ci se rapprocha de lui en silence, lui tournant le dos. Et vint appliquer son dos contre le flanc du tabou. Sa chaleur apaisante irradiait doucement. Apportant un réconfort que l'hanyou n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps.

Bercé par cette aura lénifiante et rassurante qui le réchauffait lentement, Gojyo sentit ses paupières se fermer doucement.

Blotti de son côté, le visage tourné vers cette fenêtre martelée par les gouttes d'eau, Sanzo sentait le souffle chaud du tabou dans son cou et écoutait le frémissement de la respiration qui s'apaisait lentement. Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, le hanyou murmura faiblement

― Merci...

― Tch, répondirent les ténèbres, d'un ton ennuyé...

Et dans l'obscurité un fin sourire vint effleurer les lèvres du moine.


End file.
